The invention relates to compositions that can improve kidney function and are useful as dietary supplements (e.g., health drinks). These compositions contain yeast cells obtainable by growth in electromagnetic fields with specific frequencies and field strengths.
Renal failure is a disease state in which renal functions are damaged severely such that internal environment of the living body can no longer be maintained in normal conditions. In particular, acute renal failure involves a sudden loss of the kidneys""ability to excrete wastes, concentrate urine, and conserve electrolytes. Causes of acute renal failure include acute tubular necrosis (ATN), myoglobinuria (myoglobin in the urine), infections such as acute pyelonephritis or septicemia, urinary tract obstruction such as a narrowing of the urinary tract (stricture), tumor, kidney stones, nephrocalcinosis, enlarged prostate with subsequent acute bilateral obstructive uropath, severe acute nephritic syndrome, disorders of the blood, malignant hypertension, and autoimmune disorders such as scleroderma. Other causes such as poisons and trauma, for example a direct and forceful blow to the kidneys, can also lead to renal failure.
Chronic renal failure is a gradual loss of kidney functions and usually occurs over a number of years as the internal structures of the kidney are slowly destroyed. Causative diseases include glomerulonephritis of any type, polycystic kidney disease, diabetes mellitus, hypertension, Alport syndrome, reflux nephropathy, obstructive uropathy, kidney stones and infection, and analgesic nephropathy. Chronic renal failure results in the accumulation of fluid and waste products in the body, causing azotemia and uremia.
Therapeutic agents for acute renal failure include loop diuretics and osmotic diuretics, which are used in expectation of recovery of renal functions by increasing the flow in kidney tubules so as to wash away casts formed in the tubules and thereby prevent obstruction of the tubules. Agents for chronic renal failure include imidazole angiotensin-II (AII) receptor antagonists and anipamil. However, depending on the manner of use, these agents present the risk of inviting hearing disorders and the even more severe adverse side effects of heart failure and pulmonary edema.
This invention is based on the discovery that certain yeast cells can be activated by electromagnetic fields having specific frequencies and field strengths to produce substances useful in improving kidney health (i.e., functions). Compositions comprising these activated yeast cells can be used as dietary supplements, in the form of health drinks or dietary pills (tablets or powder). For instance, these compositions can be used to improve kidney functions in a subject (e.g., a human subject) as indicated by restored urine secretion and/or lowered blood urea nitrogen, serum proteinuria, and/or serum creatinine levels.
This invention embraces a composition comprising a plurality of yeast cells that have been cultured in an alternating electric field having a frequency in the range of about 9700 to 9850 MHz (e.g., 9750-9800 MHz) and a field strength in the range of about 150 to 510 mV/cm (e.g., 210-250, 280-320, 310-325, 320-350, 350-380, 380-405, 380-420, or 420-450 mV/cm). The yeast cells are cultured for a period of time sufficient to activate said plurality of yeast cells to treat kidney diseases in a subject. In one embodiment, the frequency and/or the field strength of the alternating electric field can be altered within the aforementioned ranges during said period of time. In other words, the yeast cells are exposed to a series of electromagnetic fields. An exemplary period of time is about 30-200 hours (e.g., 35-100 hours).
Also included in this invention is a composition comprising a plurality of yeast cells that have been cultured under acidic conditions in an alternating electric field having a frequency in the range of about 9700 to 9850 MHz (e.g., 9750-9820 MHz) and a field strength in the range of about 300 to 500 mV/cm (e.g., 380-420 mV/cm). In one embodiment, the yeast cells are exposed to a series of electromagnetic fields. An exemplary period of time is about 50-100 hours (e.g., 61-84 hours).
Yeast cells that can be included in this composition are available from the China General Microbiological Culture Collection Center (xe2x80x9cCGMCCxe2x80x9d), a depository recognized under the Budapest Treaty (China Committee for Culture Collection of Microorganisms, Institute of Microbiology, Chinese Academy of Sciences, Haidian, P.O. Box 2714, Beijing, 100080, China). Useful yeast species include, but are not limited to, those commonly used in food and pharmaceutical industries, such as Saccharomyces cerevisiae, Saccharomyces carlsbergensis, Saccharomyces rouxii, Saccharomyces sake, Saccharomyces uvarum, Saccharomyces sp., Schizosaccharomyces pombe, and Rhodotorula aurantiaca. For instance, the yeast cells can be of the strain Saccharomyces cerevisiae Hansen AS2.16, AS2.501, AS2.502, AS2.503, AS2.504, AS2.535, AS2.558, AS2.560, AS2.561, or AS2.562. Other useful yeast strains are illustrated in Table 1.
This invention further embraces a composition comprising a plurality of yeast cells, wherein said plurality of yeast cells have been activated to treat kidney diseases in a subject. Included in this invention are also methods of making these compositions.
As used herein, xe2x80x9ckidney diseasesxe2x80x9d include, but are not limited to, acute and chronic renal failure, acute and chronic nephritis, uremia, and anuria. A subject includes a human and veterinary subject.
Unless otherwise defined, all technical and scientific terms used herein have the same meaning as commonly understood by one of ordinary skill in the art to which this invention belongs. Exemplary methods and materials are described below, although methods and materials similar or equivalent to those described herein can also be used in the practice or testing of the present invention. All publications and other references mentioned herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety. In case of conflict, the present specification, including definitions, will control. The materials, methods, and examples are illustrative only and not intended to be limiting. Throughout this specification and claims, the word xe2x80x9ccomprise,xe2x80x9d or variations such as xe2x80x9ccomprisesxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccomprisingxe2x80x9d will be understood to imply the inclusion of a stated integer or group of integers but not the exclusion of any other integer or group of integers.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description, and from the claims.